forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BadCatMan
To limit the length of this page, content has been relocated to the following archive page: * User talk:BadCatMan/2012 Did You Know BadCat, awesome template on the User:BadCatMan/Main Page... does it randomly add pages or just recent pages... just curious :) Darkwynters (talk) 16:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :It doesn't. :) Template:DidYouKnow is entirely manual, a user has to add and move information by hand. As even Wookiepedia doesn't have an automatic system, I figured that it wasn't worth the effort trying to develop one. We'll need to keep it up-to-date, like every week or fortnight. I'll go add something else to it to demonstrate. :I've only taken trivia from recent new pages as that was the policy at Wookiepedia and other wikias. However, we could change that to whatever we like, such as recent, significant edits or random information from whenever. Another approach would be to develop a sizeable backlog of trivia and have some code cycle through it each week as other wikias do with their featured articles and images. -- BadCatMan (talk) 03:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Towns BadCat, I noticed a number of settlements in the Category:Towns, but two admins have (in the past) deleted this category... what do you think? I decided it was best to talk to ye first before organizing... checkout Category:Locations by type... as suggested by User:Zerak-Tul and get back with me :) Thanks! Darkwynters (talk) 22:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Yup, they're all my articles. :( I hadn't actually noticed a problem with the category, and thought it was already in use. :Well, we have Category:Small towns and Category:Large towns, sorted according to their DMG 3e classification. But some places described as towns don't necessarily have their population or size given, such as those I created here, like Maerstar. These can't be put in either "Small towns" or "Large towns". So I think we need a wider category to include those places, i.e., "Towns". :As well, people looking for examples of towns in the Realms will search for, say, "Towns". That should bring up the category. Searching for "small towns" and "large towns" is less obvious, and more effort. :So I think we should have the category, and arrange them thusly: * Towns ** Large towns (subcatg) ** Small towns (subcatg) ** Unclassified towns ** Towns that appear in small towns ** Towns that appear in large towns :That's my idea anyway. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Towns that appear in small towns"?? BadCat, before I add Category:Towns, which has been deleted twice... take a look at the Category:Settlements... I know you like the Towns category, but maybe Settlements is all you need... likewise Category:Villages is a population category, but many settlements are called villages in the sourcebooks... but the cat is based on population... or I could just create the Towns cat again and link it to Small Towns and Large Towns... OOO, wait I guess we could make a Settlement by type cat... and link Villages, towns, etc to it, because they are a type and also distinguished by population :) What do you think? Darkwynters (talk) 18:08, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :The current Category:Settlements by population is based on a set of definitions in the DMG 3.x according to population. It's really only valid for settlements statted out in 3.x (and doesn't really match reality). Before that, maybe after too, and for those settlements in 3e not clearly defined, the terminology is much vaguer: writers forget about hamlets and thorps, any small place is called a village; towns and cities can be any size; and villages can be called towns and towns can be called cities; and population figures don't play into it. Population figures also fluctuate with edition. :For example, Sevenecho is called a "small town" in the FRCS 2e, a "hamlet" in The City of Ravens Bluff, and "a small town, little more than a hamlet" in Dungeon magazine 75, but it only has a population of 70, a thorp in 3e terms. That's quite a range, and it skips the village size. (A poisoning of the wells possibly reducing the population was only by coincidence.) :So, I think we need a more general set of settlement categories that can include older and more general descriptions such as these. Of course, "hamlet" would be a slightly different thing from "hamlet (81–400 people)", making sorting these out to be quite a chore. :Settlments by type would be nice. That could also include alternative kinds of settlement, such as dwarf holds, nests, warrens, etc. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Nice job on the main page. It's cool to see it live! :) Wanderscribe (talk) 20:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Much belatedly, thanks! — BadCatMan (talk) 10:17, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Stubs Wow, BadCat nice work on the stub layout... they jump out at me now :) Fantastic!!! Darkwynters (talk) 17:35, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Good to hear. I hope to have all the notices and tags in a uniform, noticeable format, eventually. — BadCatMan (talk) 10:17, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Captured troll Hey, BadCat :) Boo fought off an bullying Troll User!!! I blocked it for a week, but I wanted to hear your advice on how long the troll should be blocked. Thanks :) Darkwynters (talk) 01:04, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Gods damn it. They're never as funny as they think they are. :A week is too kind. I changed it to six months, to give them time to either forget about us or grow up. Six months to a year is what I've seen used at the Memory Beta wikia for this level of trolling and vandalism. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:56, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Nice, thanks for using the hammer of Moradin, BadCat :) Darkwynters (talk) 02:05, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Code/template changes Hey DW. I noticed some odd changes to template codes in your recent edits. Take a look at The Jaded Unicorn and Happy Hippocampus. The templates have been exchanged for their raw code. Did you do that, or is Wikia doing something funky? — BadCatMan (talk) 07:32, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :hmmm, nope I just copied the Building infobox... no wait, I just added those cats without even opening the page... so I have no idea what happened??? I seem to have fixed the issue... Thanks, BadCat :) Darkwynters (talk) 16:41, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Sarkenaegal & Drow City Sorry about that. I didn't realize there was a shadow magic page initially and then I forgot to go back and change the other links. I think they should all be "Shadow Magic". I would go in and change them tonight but we are under a severe weather warning & could lose electricity so I'm on iphone. I'll try and change links tomorrow if no one else does. The drow city is more of a castle belonging to a single clan, Chumravhraele (sp). There is a sunken, abandoned city in the same cavern but I don't believe it's name was ever given. Will log on tomorrow to create pages for the drow info. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 02:24, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :No rush, especially if there's some danger. Take your time. :Thanks, looking forward to it. :D — BadCatMan (talk) 03:09, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Venom Links Thanks for fixing the "Venom in Her Veins" links. When I set up the citation template, I copied an existing Kindle template and changed the info but something went wrong and I wasn't able to find the error. Boo Too - "Go for the eyes!" (talk) 13:59, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. Everyone breaks a citation template at least thrice. :) (I made some last year I still haven't fixed. When I work out how...) Your template itself was lacking the "Template:" prefix so it didn't function as one. Another page had an extra space in the title. — BadCatMan (talk) 14:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Archtassel edits Some day, I will add a page that doesn't need anyone to follow me through fixing stuff. Some day. In the meantime I'd like to pat myself on the back for remembering to add categories this time. Baby steps. :P Wanderscribe (talk) 06:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. Using past tense is the important thing. Building a web of links is also nice (assume a page can exist for everything). The dashes were just a stylistic thing. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Noble houses Hey, BadCat... I wonder if we could set a rule about families or houses... such as Category:Members of House Kendrick... which sounds better the "Members of the Kendricks"... ekkk, that sounds like Members of the Kardashians... so I propose all noble house begin with "House"... but I am cool with seeing what others think... right now the Category:Drow houses and Category:Noble houses is pretty much divided... consistency is all I am asking for... what are your thoughts, me friend :) Darkwynters (talk) 17:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, noble families tend to have different names in different cultures. Some are "House Kardashian", others may be "Kardashian House", or "Clan Kardashian", or just "the Kardashians", and so on. For example, Clan Battlehammer and so on for the dwarves. Changing them to a certain style would lose the flavour. :So I think it would be best just to use the official names given in the sources, if they are given, or the standard format for the culture. Say if most drow noble families of Menzoberranzan are House Do'Urden and so on, then a new noble family called the McSweeneys ("very old established family") could safely be assumed to be called House McSweeney. If there's no official name given, then say "the Kardashians". — BadCatMan (talk) 01:52, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Cool... as per sourcebook... sounds good :) Darkwynters (talk) 02:30, May 29, 2013 (UTC) About page Don't forget to add Cronje to your list of admins, or get him to add himself. :) —Moviesign (talk) 01:21, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :I was just adding tidbits to the history. I couldn't remember when Cronje was elevated. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC)